This invention relates in general to a cover for protecting electronic components such as, for example, computers.
Computers, especially smaller computers which have become known as "PC's", have become commonplace in many homes and most businesses. While the typical office or home usually presents a relatively clean operating environment for a computer, in other environments such as a machine shop, factory, or similar working place, the computer can be subjected to a relatively dusty or dirty environment. Prolonged direct exposure to such environments can adversely affect the operating conditions of the computer.
It is well known that the keyboard of a computer may be protected in adverse working situations by placing a clear, flexible plastic cover over the board specifically designed to still allow use thereof. Such a cover is readily available and can be seen in many workplaces such as, for example, automotive service stations.
Enclosures are also known and readily available for reducing the operating noise level of a computer printer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,048 to Goodlander discloses a printer housing for sound proofing the noise output of this printer. The housing in this patent includes a muffin fan to provide cooling airflow through the sound proofing housing.